


So it begins

by PupTiberius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Animagus, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Epilogue Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupTiberius/pseuds/PupTiberius





	So it begins

_Everybody believes that I have had the greatest life that a celebrity deserves, however that cannot be further from the truth. My name is Harry James Potter supposedly. I am not so sure that is my name anymore, Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore has stated that is my name. The wanker thinks he is magic’s gift to the wizarding world and soon his lies, deceit, and crimes are going to be exposed. Harry James Potter may or may not be my name, but this is my story._

 

_According to the wizarding world, my “parents” died on October 31, 1981 when they were 21 years old. On that night Albus the wanker decided that I was going to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley and grow up with their sack of lard named Dudley. I mean who names their child Dudley? I was 15 months old when I was dropped off on a doorstep in the middle of the night with only a note in my basket stating that I had to live with them because I have no other family. No other family the note says yet if they are my parents I am related to a majority of the pureblood families in UK. I swear that man is going to die and soon. During my stay with the sacks of lard and the horse faced twat before I even knew about the wizarding world, I was starved, forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, beaten, and raped. Petunia never knew about the rape but how could she not know when Vernon taught his son how to do it. My first three years in the wizarding world haven’t been a cakewalk either. Between the philosopher’s stone, the dark lord possessing Quirrel, the basilisk, the dementors, the escaped lunatic that believes that he is my godfather, the werewolf, the snarky potions master and Albus bloody Dumbledore my life has been hell. I cannot believe people just believe whatever is written and not take the time to figure things out on their own or ask questions._

 

_I am sitting in my room the summer before my fourth year hoping things change but I’m not going to get my hopes up. Ron says his family is coming to get me before school starts but I highly doubt that happens. The reason I say I do not believe that the Potters are my parents is because according to all the research I have done in the library being a parselmouth is not something you can acquire you have to inherit it from a parent and the explanation that I keep getting on why I survived the killing curse does not make sense. I think I am going to go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley tomorrow to see what else I can find out._

Harry closes his journal and lays down for the night trying to figure out what all he needs to purchase tomorrow in both shopping areas. He finally falls asleep making his list mentally. When he makes up to Petunia screaming “Boy” at the top of her lungs, he decides to change clothes quickly and put his invisibility cloak and wand in his pocket. As he makes his way downstairs, he has finished his shopping list.

 

Petunia tells him to make a quick healthy breakfast of egg whites, fruit and turkey bacon for the sacks of lard. After he is finished, he is dismissed so he goes out the front door. Harry says, “Petunia I’m going out to the park, I will be back around dark.”


End file.
